Why?
by waverlywicth
Summary: A daughter in mourning and a man with a broken heart find look for the answers they need to move on.
1. Chapter 1

It's hard to think just how fast things change. It's hard to think who would do this. It's hard to think who would do this to her. It's hard to think that she's gone. And I'm left asking why?

The dark clouds hang in the sky as the pastor prays one last time. Then they lower the casket. The tears fall like rain as they run down my face. I whisper one last goodbye as I walk away. Leaving behind my mother, my best friend.

The house is empty. My questions unanswered. I shut the door on what was and leave in search for the answers I need to move on.

I have a map and a full tank of gas. I need to go back to the place of new beginnings.

Logan's POV

Eighteen years and I still feel the same way. I still feel the pain tearing apart my heart. I still feel like everything will be okay in a day or so. I still feel like I'll go home and find her sitting there. But, that won't happen. She isn't here anymore. She left and I just keep asking why. Why did she leave? Why didn't she say goodbye? Why couldn't I follow? Why?

Nothing is the same. My home is the bars I go to at night. My only friend is my bike. My life is me and the open road. I don't think I could go back. I couldn't stand it. Seeing her everywhere. Thinking about what could have been and what should have been. A least out here the beer drowns out the thoughts. The memories don't leave. I still find myself seeing the way she looked at me. I still she her every time I look at another woman. There is no moving on. There are no answers. There is nothing left.


	2. Chapter 2

When I was little she won't tell me much about her life before. She told me that she came from a bad family. She told me that she lived at a school. She called it the place for new beginnings. She told me that's where she met my father. She told me he was a lone wolf. She told me she left. She told me she left because of me. She told me she didn't want me to get attached to him just to have him leave. She told me it wasn't easy loving someone who kept leaving. She told me it was for the best. But, even she didn't believe that.

Everything thing else I now know is due to the box in our attic. The box filled with pictures. Pictures from the years she lived at the place for new beginnings. One picture showed her and another girl standing in front of a building. There was a banner in the background that read "Go Bayville". Another was her and the same girl. They were at some dance and back read "Kitty and I – Bayville High School Prom". So I researched Bayville and then narrowed it down by comparing the pictures I had to what I could find. I found out that it was Bayville, New York.

So that's where I'm going. I have no clue what to do or where to go when I get there, but it's a start. Everything that has a beginning has to have an ending.

I drive into town. It's late. The only sign of life is outside of a club. I keep driving. I drive till I see a motel sign. I pull in the parking lot. I walk in. The night manager, a young man, gives me a key. "Call me if you need anything." He said with a wink. I unload my bags from the trunk. I place them on the floor. I lay down on the bed and cry myself to sleep.

I wake up. I try to forget what brought me to this cheap motel room. Take a shower. Do my hair. Put on my make up. Dress to impress, that's what she always told me. Short Red dress. Black high heel boots. Grab my purse. Lock the door. Off I go.

The sign reads "Bayville High School". The parking lot is full. Students fill the yard. They socialize before the bell rings. I find myself picturing mom doing this. I can practically see her and this Kitty girl talking by one of the oak trees. I get out. Walk though the doors. Walk into the office. The secretary was searching for something in one of the filing cabinets. She said "Hold on a minute." Without even looking at me.

Laura's POV

I hate my job. I hate this school. I hate the students. I hate the drama. I hate this hate this job. Pull this file. Call for this person. Four years of college to end up working in a high school office. I was pulling a file for one of the known trouble makers, when I heard the door open and shut. "Hold on a minute." I said as I shut the cabinet door and then walked it into Mr. Godsey's office. When I came back that's when I saw her. She looked the same. The only difference was that her hair was missing the white. "How may I help you?" I asked as I sat back down.

"Do you keep copies of old yearbooks here?" She asked. The voice ruined my hopes. It wasn't her.

"In the library, but you need a visitor pass to go though the building." I answered.

"Ok." She said as I opened my draw to get a visitors pass.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Emma Raven." She answered and then a handed her the pass and she was gone.

Emma POV

I located the four yearbooks that were from my mother's high school career. I looked in the back to see if there were any Kitty's. There wasn't. So, it must have been a nickname. I started to scan each page for the girl in the pictures. "What are you working on?" I heard the voice behind me before the boy sat in front of me.

"Personal research." I answered still looking at the pictures.

"What kind of personal research?" He asked.

"I'm trying to find someone." I replied.

"Who?" He asked.

"Her." I said as I turned the picture to face him and pointed to the one called Kitty.

"Her names Katherine Pryde-Wagner." He answered. I looked up. He was very handsome, but he also knew information I needed.

"How do you know her?" I asked.

"She's my mother. Why are you looking for her?"

"She knew my mother and I want to know what she kept hidden from me." He looked at the picture of mom and Kitty again and then at me.

"Your Rogue's daughter?" He asked.

"No, I'm Anna-Marie Ravens daughter." I said as I pointed at my mother's picture.

"Come on." He said as he got up.

"Where are you going?" I asked as I grabbed my purse.

"Do you want to talk to her or what?" He asked.

"Let's go." I said as I followed him. I followed him out to the parking lot. His was standing in front of a motorcycle.

"Umm … why don't we take my car?" I asked as I pointed to it.

"Why not." He said as her walk toward it. We got in. "Keys." He said. I dug around in my purse for a minute before I could find them. I handed them to him.

"Who are you?" I asked as we drove away.

"Mason Alvers. Son of the Katherine Pryde and Lance Alvers. A senior at Bayville High School. Any more you want to know?" He asked.

"No. That's more than I even know about myself."

"What's your name?"

"Emma Raven."

"How old are you Emma?"

"Seventeen."

"Why aren't at school?"

"I ran."

"Why?"

"They were going to put in a foster home after mom died."

"What's so bad about that?"

"Do you know how they treat those kids? Horrible there are only in it for the caregiver checks." I said as he pulled into a drive way. A drive way of a rather large house.

"Welcome to Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters." He said as we walk up the steps. "I think you should wait out here."

Mason's POV

I walked in to the mansion leaving Emma outside. Hopefully, no one will see her and mistake her for her mother. I walk straight to the study knowing that is where mom would be having her weekly meeting with Beast, Storm, and Kurt.

"Mom." I said as I walked in.

"Mason, what are you doing here? Is everything ok? You aren't sick are you? Don't tell me you're in trouble." She said as she walked towards me.

"Nothing's wrong with me, mom." I answered.

"Then why are you home?"

"There's somebody outside who wants to talk to you. It's not her mom. Just remember that it's not her."

"Bring them in." She said as she sat back down. I walk back outside.

"Come on, In." I said as I held the door open for her.

Kitty's POV

I heard the sound of high heels walking towards the door. I wonder why Mason told me to remember it's not her. I wonder that until I see the young lady standing with him. It had to be her. It just had to be.

"Umm…Emma this is my mom, Katherine Pryde-Wagner." Mason said as I just looked at her.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Pryde-Wagner." It wasn't her. He was right it wasn't her.

"Nice to meet you too, Emma. Mason tells me you want to talk to me." I said as I lead her to the dinning room. I have her sit down next me.

"Yes, I want to know more about my mother." She answered as she handed me a picture of Rogue and I at Prom. I could feel the tears as the fell down my face.

"I'll tell you everything I remember, if you do the same."

Mason's POV

I sat down next to my Step-father, Kurt, as I watched mom lead Emma out of the room.

"Who is she?" Storm asked me.

"Rogue's daughter." I answered.

"How do you know that?" Beast asked.

"She told me."

"And Rogue?" Kurt asked wondering about his long lost sister.

"She's dead." I answered. I watched my words kill the crowd. Everyone here waited eighteen years thinking Rogue's going just going to walk in the front door. Logan's the only one who really gets that she's not coming back. That's why he keeps his distance. I watched my step-father brake down into a baby.

"My baby sister is dead." He said though his tears, then he teleported out of the room.

"At least now we know. We don't have to keep hold on to our wishes." Storm said as she walked away. She would go to the greenhouse just like she always did when she gets upset.

"I'll be in the library. Maybe it would be best if you go back to school." Beast said as he got up.

Emma's POV

I sat there talking to Kitty for hours. She told me everything she knew and I told her all about my life with mom.

"So this guy is my father." I said as I pointed at the man with mom in one of Kitty's pictures.

"I would image so." She said.

"And you say that he's just bouncing from bar to bar right now?" I asked.

"Last I heard." She said.

"Great." I said as I got up and grabbed the picture "Can I have this?" I asked.

"I don't see why not." She said.

"Thanks for your help." I said as I started for the door.

"Where do think you're going?"

"To find him."

"Emma you'll have better luck waiting here for him to come home."

"I'll take my chances."

"Just stay here and finish up high school. Stay here with your family, please." I understand that she married my uncle, but the only family I ever had was six feet under. "Don't do this Emma. You'll waste your whole life casing him and still never find him. Just give us a chance and if we hear from him. Then you can go." She might be right. I pass over seventy bars on the way up here.

"Fine, I'll stay. But, the second you hear from him I'm going after him." I said. Kitty hugged me.

Mason POV

Mom sent me with Emma to get her stuff from the motel. "So you're staying?" I asked as she collected the rest of her belongings from the room.

"For now."

"That's nice." I said as grabbed her bags and then walk out. "Here I'll take those you go check out." As awkward that was it got worse on the silent car ride. When we got home I heard Laura screaming into the phone "I you need something then come home! Do remember where that is?! No, I'm not going to answer anymore! I'm done with this! I'm done with you if you don't get your ass home!!"

"What's all that about?" Emma asked. I knew it had to be Logan, but I knew mom wasn't ready to lose her.

"Laura's on and off again boyfriend probably needing bail." I noticed that she seemed to be deep in thought on our way up to her room. "Worry is known to kill."

"I'm not worrying. I'm wondering." She said as she continued walking.

"About?"

"God you're nosey."

"Blame it on my mother." I said as I stopped in front of the door to Emma's room.

"I was wondering if things would have gone differently if she'd ever tell me about this place." She said as I carried her bags into her room.

"Mom probably told you that you would be sharing a room with Blue." I said as I placed her bags on her bed.

"Blue?" She asked.

"I prefer Lindsey. Blue is my middle name." My step sister said as she entered the room. Blue was lucky in my mind. She didn't look completely like her father. She just had the blue fur, everything else about her was normal. Right now she was using her image inducer so she looked completely human.

"Blue this is Emma. Emma this is blue." I said before Blue throw a pillow at my head.

"How many times do I have to tell you garden boy that my name is Lindsey." She said.

"Again with the garden boy. At least I don't have a tail." I replied.

"Well last time I checked that most guys that grow flowers are gay."

"You must know all about that. Just look at the fag you're dating."

"Leave Mike out of this!" She screamed as she threw another pillow this time missing me. I watched Emma dodge the pillow by jumping into the air. Next thing I know she's flying over my head.

"You fly?" I said sounding dumber than dirt.

"What did you expect?" She asked as she came back down.

"Not that." I said.

"I know that I'm not powerful like my mother, but I like things the way they are." I watched Emma sit down on the bed. I just sat there looking at her for a minute or so.

"Say something, you idiot." Blue said as she hit me on my head.

"God Blue you are such a bitch." I said before the door opened.

"Mason be nice to your sister." It was Laura.

"You're not my mother."

"And I thank god for that every night. Dinner is ready, so get your asses down stairs."

Lindsey POV

Dinner was awkward. The adults were trying to cover up their sadness. Mason was acting weird. I think my big bother might be in love with the new girl. And everyone else was just there. No one was like they normally are.

"Emma, Kitty told us that you do very well in school. What are you favorite classes?" Hank asked simply.

"Hank leave the girl alone." Storm said softly.

"It's ok Storm. I don't mind. I enjoy band and business." Emma answered as she looked at her bowl of pasta.

"Mason is in band." Kitty said.

"Really what do you play?" Emma asked.

"I play the guitar in the marching band and the bass in the jazz band." He answered. "How about you?"

"Back home I was the only girl in the drum line, but though the years I also been known to play the violin, guitar, and piano." She answered.

"Wow." Mason said. He was amazed by that. I could tell. He was amazed by her. I knew him well enough to know that.

"What area of business are you interested in?" Hank asked.

"Accounting and international business." She answered.

"Very interesting." Hank said as he looked at Mason who was completely wrapped up in Emma. "Very interesting."

"You know we have a piano in the other room, maybe after dinner you could grace us with a song." Storm said. "It would be nice to see it being used again."

"Maybe." Emma said.

Emma POV

I was unpacking. I was unpacking what I had left, when someone knocked on the door. Lindsey left for a date with her boyfriend. Storm told me that this was normal on Fridays. She said the students barely ever were here on weekends. She said they enjoy having freedom, friends, and fun. "It's open." I said as I continued to place my clothes in my dresser.

"Most people see who it is first before they just let people enter their room." Mason said as he entered.

"Maybe I knew who it was." I replied.

"I doubt it."

"Never underestimate a girl."

"Why is that suppose to mean?"

"Girls can do anything."

"You sound just like Blue." He said as I finished putting my clothes away.

"Did you really come in here just to tell me that I sound like your sister?" I asked as I placed some CD's, my drum sticks, and my iPod on top of the dresser.

"Actually I came to ask if you wanted to go out tonight. I'll show you around the town. It will be fun, I promise."

"I don't know." I said as I sat down.

"Come on, it won't kill you to have a little fun."

"You don't know that."

"Fine then I'll go by myself. To bad you'll miss all the fun." He said as he headed towards the door.

"You know a little fun might be just what I need." I said as I gave the idea to get out thought.

"Great. You might want to change because were taking my bike." He said referring to my short dress I had on.

"I'll meet you outside in fifteen." I said.

Mason's POV

When she came down stairs she was in the same outfit as before the only difference she put on a pair of black leggings.

"Ready?" She asked.

"Completely." I said as we walked toward the bike. "You ever rode."

"Yes." She said as she watched me get on.

"Are you coming?" I asked. She didn't answer she just sat down behind me. "And we are off." I said as I pulled out of the drive.

Kurt POV

I watched Mason and Emma outside. "How do you feel about that?" Kitty asked as she came up behind me.

"I never did like that fact you got him that bike." I said as I felt her arms circle around my waist.

"I wasn't talking about that." She said as I watched the kids speed off.

"I know what you're talking about. I don't know if I like that either." I said as I stared out the window at the empty yard.


	3. Chapter 3

Mason's POV

I parked in an alley off of Main Street. Main Street is the place to be on Friday nights. Every place has something going on. I told my friends Mark and Eric that I would meet up with them at Louie's.

"Dark alley, so much fun?" Emma said as she got off my bike.

"You know that you're a smart ass right?" I asked as I did the same.

"And I'm proud of it." She said with a chuckle.

"So you're not an alley girl?" I asked.

"I prefer abandoned buildings and cemeteries." She answered.

"I'll keep that in mind." I said as we turned on to Main Street. I walked over to the unusually small line to get into Louie's.

"A bar." She said as we stood against the building.

"What are you against going to a bar?" I asked.

"Just surprised that's all. I don't see your folks being open minded to this kind of stuff."

"My mom would kill me if she knew I came here, but what she doesn't know can't kill her."

"I can't believe I assumed you were a goody-goody." She said as we became first in line. The bouncer, Fred is one of my dad's friends.

"Mason, your father will be very happy to see you." Fred said when he saw me. "Who's the girl?"

"I friend of mine." I said briefly. He didn't say anything else just went ahead and let us in.

"What was that?" She asked.

"What do you mean?"

"About your father." She said.

"He's a co-owner of this place." I said as we walked though the crowd. I saw Mark and Eric already at the counter; usually I have to beg Fred to let them in.

"What's up guys?" I asked as I finally reached them.

"Nothing much. Who's the babe?" Eric answered.

"Oh this is Emma. Emma these fools are Eric and Mark."

"We may be fools, but you love us anyway." Mark said.

"And I have no clue why." I said as I sat down next to them. I watched as Emma sat down next to me.

"Okay, here is the scoop there is a killer party on San Hill tonight." Eric said. "St. Xavier babes mostly I hear."

"Umm… I'll pass." I said as my dear old dad headed our way.

"There's my mini me." He said as he gave me a quick hug. He called me his mini me because if you look at pictures of him when he was seventeen we look identical for the most part. "And…there's a new member to this group." He said. I know he was getting ready to say Rogue.

"Emma's a new kid at the institute." I replied.

"Oh, well anything you want on the house. Jenny!" He called the bartender over. "Give these four anything they want on me." Jenny was new. She was slender and small. A beautiful young Asian girl. Then he walked away.

"What can I get for you?" She asked.

"Three beers." Mark answered. "What do you want Emma?"

"Water, please." Emma said with a smile.

"Great, Mason you brought a goody-goody." Mark said.

"There's nothing wrong with her ordering water." I replied.

"You say that now, but later when she won't give you any you'll agree with me." Mark said as Jenny brought the drinks. I was surprised Emma just sat there.

"Mark why don't you go talk to that girl over there?" Eric asked pointing to a blond.

"Ten saying I get her number." He said to Eric.

"It's a bet." He said before Mark left.

"You have to excuse Mark. He is known to have foot-in-mouth syndrome." Eric said. That made Emma chuckle.

"I've known some people like that before." She said as she finished her small water.

"Want another?" Jenny asked her.

"No thank you." Emma said politely.

"Want to dance?" I asked her.

"Sure." She said.

"Eric watch my beer." I said as I lead her to the dance floor. Tonight was Country Night. I'm not that crazy about country music, but she seemed to be having a good time.

"You know this is the first time I came here and had fun without getting completely wasted." I told her as we danced.

"Really? What is it that you like the music or the foolish children you hang out with?" She asked.

"Neither. I think it's because of the wonderful company I have with me right now." I said as I pulled her closer to me. She blushed.

"Man, I really thought it was the music." She said with a laugh.

"Again with the smart ass." I replied.

"You love it and you know it." She said as we continued to dance.

"Am I that easy to read?"

"Just like an open book." She said with a smile.

"Maybe we should go check on the children." I said as I saw them fighting out of the corner of my eye.

"That might be a good idea." She said as she turned her head to watch them. We walked over to them.

"Tell him this doesn't count." Eric said as he handed me a napkin that read: "Pippi Longstocking 555-5555"

"Dude, this so does not count." I said as I handed back to Mark. Then I started to pick up my drink, but Emma grabbed it.

"Rule one never drink you left alone in a crowded bar." Emma said.

"Who told you that?" I asked.

"My mother. I'll get you a new one." She said before she walked away.

Emma POV

I was trying to find a trash can in this dump, but that didn't work out to well. "I'll take that." Jenny said as I walked past her for the third time.

"Thanks." I said as I handed her the bottle.

"Do you want another?" She asked.

"Yes, please." I said as I stood there looking at Mason who was sitting on the complete opposite side of the counter. While I was waiting for Jenny to bring me another drink some Toby Keith wannabe walked up to me.

"I haven't seen you before, do come here often?" I can't believe people actually use that line.

"No, it was my boyfriend's idea." I said as Jenny handed me a beer.

"You don't look like the girlfriend type to me." He said as he followed me as I walked to Mason.

"Well if you looking for a good time there's a chick named Pippi around here go find her." I said as I was almost there.

"Real funny. Come on I bet you'll like it." He said as I reached Mason.

"Here you go, baby." I said as I handed him his beer and then when the creepy guy still was looking at me I pulled Mason toward me and kissed him. After that the creep walk away.

"What the hell?" Mason asked.

"Sorry, some creepy guy was following me trying to get me to 'loosen up" to him." I said as I sat back down next to him.

"Maybe he will get some tonight." I heard Mark say to Eric.

"Want a drink?" Mason said as he offered his drink to me.

"Why not?" I said as I took it from him and took a small drink. "Not that bad." I said as I handed back to him.

"Why don't we get out of here?" He whispered in my ear.

"I'll follow you." I said. Then he got up and waited for me to follow him.

Mason POV

We walked back out to the alley. "Are you up to another stop?" I asked as I hopped on the bike.

"It's not another bar is it?" She asked as her arms circled around my stomach.

"No, it's not another bar." I answered.

"Then sounds like a plan." She said. Then we were off. We drove out to the outskirts of town. There's a lake and a cabin. The cabin belonged to Logan he bought so Rogue would always have a home. He told me many years ago to use the cabin if I needed a place to go.

"What is this place?" She asked.

"My hide out." I answered as I ran ahead of her to open the door.

"You brought me here, why?" She asked.

"To relax." I said as I closed the door behind us. "You said you liked abandoned buildings."

"I was kidding." She said as she sat down against the wall. There was no furniture here. He got rid of it before he moved out for good.

"Well, I could always take you back to Louise's." I said as I sat down next to her.

"You know this place doesn't seem that bad." She said with a smile. "I'm sorry about earlier, I had to get rid of that guy."

"It's okay, I enjoyed it." I said as I put my arm around her.

"Really?" She asked.

"Yes, what is not to enjoy when an incredibly hot woman kisses you." I said softly.

"You're just being nice aren't you?" She said.

"If I was just being nice would I do this?" I asked before I placed my lips on hers. I kissed her like I had been wanting to all day and she kissed back. I pulled back. "Sorry, I shouldn't have done that."

"Its okay I liked it." She said as she blushed.

"Now you're just being nice."

"Now you're just trying to get me to kiss you again."

"Maybe." I said as she placed her head on my shoulder.

"It's not going to be that easy." She said.

"Darn." I said with a laugh.

"And the band played song's that we'd never heard" She was singing one of the songs we danced to at the bar. "But we danced anyway"

"How did you remember that?" I asked.

"I just did." She said and then she started to sing again "And we danced anyway" Her voice was like one of an angel's. She kept singing "And the band played song's that we'd never heard/but we danced anyway"** (A/N: Deana Carter's "We danced anyway)**

"You're amazing you know?"

"Is that a good thing?" She asked.

"A very good thing."

"Then yeah I knew." All I could do is laugh.

"Did you have a boyfriend back home?"

"No, do you have a girlfriend?"

"No. Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

"Yes, have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"Yes, what happened between you two?

"He broke up with me because I'm a mutant. What happened between you two?"

"Didn't work out, she was a bitch."

"Sorry, some of us are like that."

"Why are you sorry?"

"I don't know. Just am."

"Who's the greatest drummer in your mind?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know."

"Rick Allen. Who do you think?"

"I'll have to agree with you on that one."

"Why do you think things happen the way they do?"

"God my question was easy. Um…because there's a map to everyone's life and they have to follow it."

"How creates that map?"

"God or what ever holy one you believe in."

"I can't believe in God anymore. Not after he took my mother. Not after all that has happened lately. What did I do to deserve that?"

"I don't know."

"I'm sorry. I don't want to ruin your night." She said softly.

"You're not ruining my night at all."

"You sure?"

"Positive, if anything you made it better."

"I think we should be heading home." She said softly.

"You're probably right, it is getting late." I said as I stood up.

"Ten bucks Kurt and Kitty are still sitting in the living room when we get there." She said as she got up.

"It's a bet." I said.

Kurt POV

Kitty was asleep on the sofa when I heard the bike pull up. I sat in the chair so they wouldn't see me. I heard Emma talking to him.

"That was fun." She said as they walked in. The stuck their heads in the doorway.

"Goodnight, Kurt." Mason said as before they head up stairs.

"You owe me ten dollars." Emma said.

"Really?" Mason replied. I heard laughing and then a moment of silence. The silence is the part I don't like. "Here you go ten dollars."


	4. Chapter 4

Mason POV

I walked into the kitchen the next morning to see Emma sitting alone with a cup of coffee and the newspaper. She was wearing short jean shorts, a light pink tank top, and some sort of white jacket.

"Good Morning." She said without even looking up form her paper.

"Good Morning." I said as I looked in the fridge for some sort of leftovers.

"There's bacon and eggs in the dinning room." She said softly. That was weird no one made breakfast on Saturdays usually.

"Who made them?" I asked as I shut the fridge.

"Lindsey and I." She replied softly as she got up. She refilled her coffee cup and got a plate out of the cabinet. "Here you go." She said as she handed it to me. I followed her into the dinning room. Mom, Kurt, Storm, and Blue were in there eating and talking.

"Good Morning." I said as I sat down next to Blue.

"Sleeping beauty finally got up." Blue said.

"Shut up and pass me the bacon." I said as Emma sat down across from me.

"Okay, who is going to help me clean the attic today?" Mom asked as she looked at me and Blue.

"Busy." Blue said as she got up and then left.

"I will." Emma said softly.

"Oh well thank you Emma." Mom said giving me the death glare.

"I guess I could help to." I replied before I started to eat.

"Oh this is going to be so much fun." Mom said with a smile.

Kurt POV

Kitty was getting ready to go work on the attic, but right now she was helping me with the dishes. "I don't like how you keep pushing them together."

"Why not? I think Emma will help get Mason on a better road."

"Or he'll bring her down. Just like Logan did to Rogue."

"She helped that him, more than you'll ever know."

"That's why he'd still parties and drink all night. Hell, he missed his own wedding because he was in a fucking bar."

"She's not Rogue and he's not Logan. They'll be good for each other."

"Really? Or he'll get her in trouble and she'll run." I said as she walked away. Why doesn't anyone listen to me?

Mason's POV

The attic is a wasteland for everything no one wants to look at. There was stuff that belonged to Jean and Rogue. Professor put some of his memories up here, well before he went to live with the Alien chick. All three of mom's wedding dresses were up here. Actually the was a corner of stuff form all the weddings this place has held.

"Welcome to Memory Lane." I said as I held the door open for Emma.

"Um…there must be a lot of memories up here." She said as she took in all the boxes and all the random crap that covered the attic floor.

"There is." My mom said as she came up behind Emma. "A lot of good and bad memories." We were going though boxes, throwing out what we could, and restacking the boxes orderly against the wall.

"Oh my god, I knew this was somewhere around here." She said as she held up an old x-men uniform. Emma just looked at her. "It was Rogue's. You know I haven't seen this since we were in high school." I knew that after you graduate you get a new uniform, but Emma knew nothing about this life. "Those were the days we were so fucking bad ass." I couldn't believe my mother would even use such words like that.

"What are you going to do with it mom?" I said trying to hurry my mother up.

"It's not my place to decide. Everything that was Rogue's is now Emma's." Mom said.

"Emma?" I asked.

"I think I'll just take mom's stuff down to my room, if you don't mind." She said.

"I don't mind. I rather see someone use this crap than have it sit up here." I took the liberty to take box after box to Emma's room. When I was finally done Mom was showing Emma one of her wedding dresses.

Emma's POV

Kitty enjoyed talking to me about her past. I could tell. She pulled out a box. One of those dress boxes that people use to store wedding dresses. "Let's she who's dress this is." She said as she opened it. "Husband number one." She said as she pulled out a tea length satin and tulle dress. It was plain compared to the woman who it belonged to.

"I wasn't really planning on getting married. Lance surprised me. He purposed to me and then three weeks later we got married. The wedding was in the garden out in the backyard. Jean was my maid of honor. It was like a fairy tale. It was perfect, unlike the marriage that followed. At least I got Mason out of that." She said as she looked at the dress.

"What happened between you and Mason's father?" I asked.

"He was a cheater. He would come home. His whores would call for him. After I lost the baby I couldn't take it anymore. I took Mason and left." She said as she placed the dress back in the box.

"You lost a baby?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was my second child. I was in accident. The other car came out of nowhere and ran right into me. I made it out alive, barely, but I lost the baby." I saw the tears start to fill her eyes. "Why don't we see what is in these other boxes?" She said as she closed the lid on the box. She was opening another box within seconds.

"Your Mama's dress." She said as she pulled it out.

"Mom never married." I said.

"No she didn't, but that's because things didn't work out."

"What do you mean?"

"Your father never showed up that day. Scott and Kurt found him that night at a bar. They said he was so wasted they were lucky he remembered his own name." She said softly.

"He forgot about his own wedding." I said.

"That's Logan for you. He's good at what he does, but what he does isn't good."

"What would that be?"

"Hurting people." She said softly. "Your Mother went to seventeen dress stores to find the perfect dress. She wanted one with Chantilly Lace. I never realized it would take us so long to find one." She said as she put it back. She shut the lid and then handed it to me. "Maybe one day you will wear it." She said with a smile. "Come on there is still more to look at." She said as she picked up another.

Emma's POV

I didn't realize that there was so much stuff brought down to my room till I went there. There were eight or nine large boxes and one of those screens you change behind. "Need help going though that?" Mason asked as he stood in the doorway.

"That would be nice." I said as I pulled a box over to my bed. He came and sat down next to me. I opened the box and pulled out a green dress.

"Try it on." He said softly.

"I don't have anywhere to go to do that." I said. He just pointed to the screen. I got up and went behind the screen to try it on. "I look like an idiot." I said as I stepped away from the screen.

"Trust me you don't look like an idiot." Mason said as he stared at me. "You look…wow." He said. The box was filled with more fancy dresses, I tried them on. They made me look like an idiot.

Mason's POV

I helped Emma go though the boxes. Then I helped her stack them in a corner. Right now we are lying on her bed talking about nothing really.

"So how good is the marching band here?" She asked.

"Honestly, we suck." I said as I looked at her.

"Great." She said.

"How about the one you use to be in?" He asked.

"One of the top ten in the state of Mississippi." She answered proudly.

"So your form Mississippi." I said.

"Got a problem with it."

"Not at all."

"Good." She said as she moved closer to me.

"Do you have a problem me being from New York?"

"No, I like those Yankees."

"I'm not a Yankees' fan."

"It means you're from the north."

"I knew that."

"Really?" She said before we heard yelling from downstairs.

"Get out!" That was Kurt.

"It's my home to!" I knew who that was and I pray to god that he left now.

"Who is that?" Emma asked as she got up.

"I don't know." I lied. She got up. "Don't go." She didn't listen. I followed her down the stairs where you could easily view Kurt and Logan scream at each other and Mom trying to break them up.

"You shouldn't be here." Kitty said to Logan. Emma froze.

"Emma, Come on. Let's go back up stairs and let them work them work this out." I said as I put my arm around her.

"No. I have to talk to him." She said as she moved my arm. She walked over to Logan. She practically pushed Kurt out of her way.

"What do you have to say?" She asked him.

"I don't know what you mean little girl." He said in a way that told me he had been drinking. She just looked at him.

"YOU'RE A DICK!!" She screamed as she ran out the front door. I ran after her. She was mid air when I reached her.

"Emma come back down here." I said.

"No. Just leave me alone." She said as she flew to the roof. I took the long way up to her, the stairs.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." I said as I sat down next to her.

"He doesn't realize, does he?" She asked as she placed her head on my shoulder.

"No, it's the beer. It takes him from reality." I said as I placed my arm around her waist.

"I just want him to pay for the pain he caused." She said as tears rolled off her face and on to my shirt.

"He does. That's why he's like he is. He drinks to kill the pain, but it doesn't. It just masks it."

"How do you know this?"

"He told me a few years ago. That was the only time that he ever said anything of meaning to me."

"He really said that?" She asked as she looked up to me.

"Yes, he did." I said as I wiped the tears away.

"Mason you're a good friend." She said. The word friend killed me.

"You're a good friend too." I said.

"You know it's nice to know you have someone to talk to, before I would fly to find comfort."

"Really?"

"Yeah. By the way you never told me what you can do." She said.

"I make flowers grow." I said.

"Really?"

"Basically? Why do you have a problem with it?"

"No I don't." She said as she looked at me.

"Good." It was silent for a minute.

"You know my mother always told me everything is prettier under the stars." She said as she looked up at the sky.

"Really, do I look prettier?"

"Yes."

"Maybe we should go back inside." I said.

"Give it a few more minutes." She said as she looked up at the sky.

Lindsey's POV

I came home around eleven to find Logan passed out on the sofa and Mason in my room. He was lying with Emma. Holding her. Talking to her.

"Well, hello." I said as I walked in.

"How was you're boyfriend?" Mason asked. He usually tried to start crap with me.

"Just great actually." I said as I pulled my pajamas out of my dresser. Then I walked out of the room.

Mason POV

"I probably should go to bed." I said as I started to get up.

"Night." She said softly.

"Night." I said as I walked away.

Lindsey POV

When I went back to the room. Emma was sound asleep in her bunny rabbit pajamas. Mason was gone. I just went to sleep.

Emma POV

I could sleep so I found myself wandering down stairs. I made my way to the living room. He was in there. Asleep on the coach. Someone had turned him on to his side. I stood there looking at him for a minute. Trying to see what mom seen in him.

"If you want him to be a perfect father, you should just leave right now." I heard someone say. I turned around to see Laura, Kitty told me about her. "He won't be there when you need him. He'll come back for awhile. He'll come in drunk. You spend the time he's here turning him on his side and watching him sleep. But, he won't be here in the morning." He voice told me she was tried of his behavior as she sat down.

"I'm sorry." I said as I sat down in the only other chair in the room.

"You shouldn't be sorry. This will be you in a few years. Hoping one day he'll stay. Hoping you could have the picture perfect family. I had that at one time. With Rogue he stayed more. With Rogue he really did try. Now he doesn't. He has nothing without her in his mind. He doesn't realize that I'm still here. He doesn't think about the people he hurts." She was crying now.

"Why do you still try if he doesn't?" I asked.

"Because I still love him. He's still my father. Even if he doesn't want to be." She said as she looked at him. "He looks cold why don't you get him a blanket. They are down this hall in the second door on the left." I went and got him a blanket and covered him up. Then I sat back down.

"Thank you." She said softly. "You know I really hope it's different for you."

"Why?" I asked as I sat cross legged in the chair.

"Because you deserve better than this."

"You do too?" I said softly.

"Maybe that's right, but it's too late for that."

"You know that's one thing my mother taught me. It's never too late."

"I always wanted him to walk me down the aisle, but hell he missed his own wedding what says he'll show." She said softly as I realized that she was wearing an engagement ring.

"Did you ask him?"

"No, I haven't even told him yet. I really don't want to. I don't want him to ruin my day." She said.

"Ask him. Let him know. Let him to know that you haven't given up on him. You never know he might just change his ways."

"How old are you again?"

"Seventeen."

"You're unusually thoughtful for a teenager."

"I'll take that as a complement." That caused her to chuckle a little.

"You aren't going to ran again are you?"

"Why?"

"It's a bad habit to start. Plus, I know a boy who would be heart broken."

"Who?"

"Mason. You know he's usually distant, but these past two days he's started to change. Miss. Kitty seems to think it's you."

"That's crazy. We barely know each other."

"Life's crazy. That I know for a fact."

"I think everyone knows that."

"You know what; I think I can deal with this having a sister thing." She said with a laugh.

"Good cause you're stuck with me." I said softly.

Kitty's POV

I woke up and went down stairs. I found Emma and Laura in the living room sound asleep. I found Logan making his way to the door. "You walk out that door and you'll never come back in this house again." I said.

"What power do you have to say that?" He asked as he turned around.

"I'm the one who cleans up all your messes and I'm not going to do that anymore." I replied. That's when I heard the sound of foot steps. Then I saw Laura standing in the doorway to the living room.

"No one ever told you to." He said.

"What was I suppose to do? Was I just supposed to let you ruin everyone in your path?" I asked as he looked past me.

"Laura, what's going on?" I heard Emma ask.

"Logan we need to talk. The office now." I said as I walked away.

Logan's POV

I had my heart ripped from my chest when Kitty said "Rogue's dead, Logan." I couldn't believe that.

"No, you're lying." I said as I felt the tears start. I was never one for crying, but this was my Rogue.

"Logan, she's my best friend. I wouldn't lie about this." Kitty said as she sat on the professor's old desk.

"She's really gone." I said to myself. I was trying to hold myself together. "How did you find out?"

"Her…your daughter told me." Kitty said as she looked at me.

"Laura?" I asked.

"No Emma." She said as she handed me a picture of Rogue and a little girl. "She's your one chance to get it right, Logan." Kitty said looking at me with tears in her eyes.

"What am I suppose to do?" I asked.

"Don't mess this up. You only get one chance Logan. Oh and maybe you should talk to Laura too. She needs you just as much." She said softly.

Laura's POV

I was looking out the front window as Emma and Mason were talking outside. I couldn't tell what they were talking about but I think it had to do with his bike since he kept pointing at it. Kurt wasn't far behind me making it clear he didn't approve.

"So, she hangs out with people like him?" I heard Logan ask from behind me.

"You have a problem with that?" I replied as he moved next to me.

"Yes, he's…too much like me." He answered.

"I finally agree with you." Kurt replied. Logan ignored him.

"I just thought I would tell you that I plan on sticking around for awhile." Logan said as I watch Emma get on Mason's bike. Next thing I know she's driving around him in circles.

"How along is awhile?" I asked not looking away from my sister.

"I don't know yet, but I want to be here for you girls." He said as he laughed. "She's just like her mother ain't she?"

"Sure seems like it." I replied as Emma still circled Mason.

"Who is he?" Logan asked as he looked at the ring on my finger.

"Jason, you remember him don't you?" I asked remembering the good times. The high school years. The family years.

"The dork you use to hang out with in high school?" He asked.

"Yes, but he's not a dork anymore." I said looking out the window.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"You have only cared about yourself since Rogue left. I figured you wouldn't care."

"I messed up, I know that. Can you forgive me?"

"Give it time. Time can fix everything." I said as I looked at him. "Don't hurt her though, she don't deserve it."

Mason POV

Emma finally stopped the bike after she rode circles around me for a good ten minutes. "Don't ever underestimate me." She said as she got off the bike.

"Trust me I won't." I said as she walked over to me.

"Good." She said as she stood in front of me. She looked like an angel with her ripped jeans, leather jacket, and black high heel boots. _Come on dude get it together. Don't let her get to you._

"A prize for the winner." I said as I used my lame power to make a flower pop right out of the ground. I pull it out and handed it to her. "Lame power I know."

"Kind of, but so is flying." She said as she broke off most the stem off and then stuck it in her hair. "Hey, at least you'll always remember to get your girl flowers." She said with a laugh.

"Yep." I said as I heard Logan say "How's it going kid?" He patted me on the back. Logan had always liked me, most likely because I'm more like him then any other student here.

"Just great, Logan." I said as I saw Emma stare at him.

"So, you kids got plans today?" He asked.

"No." Emma answered.

"Good, you kids can help me with my bike. I got a leak on my bike and I can't seem to figure out how to fix it." Logan said. I don't know if this was a joke or someway to get father daughter bonding time with Emma. Logan never needed help.

"Sure." Emma said softly. I just followed them to the garage. Emma just sat stood by the tool box as Logan showed me the problem.

"Umm…well we might be able to fix this." I said as I thought back to my auto shop classes I took freshman year. For awhile Emma just sat there watching us.

"You're doing it wrong. You're just going to make it worse." She said as she walked over to me. "Move over and let me try." I let her fiddle around with it for awhile. "There, now try it." She said as she got up and sure enough she fixed it.

"Wow." Logan said as he looked at his bike. "How did you do that?"

"Anyone can take an auto shop class and my mom taught me some things." She said as she wiped her hands off with a wash rag. "I'm going to go wash up. Motor oil isn't my color." She said with a laugh. If her father wasn't sitting there with me I probably would have told her she looks great in anything, which is the honest truth. I watched her walk out. Then Logan shut the door.

"Sit down boy." He said. I did as he said sitting on a work bench. I knew what was coming up. The talk. The "don't hurt my daughter or I'll stick my claws though your heart" talk. "You know I wish I could tell you that I loved her first, but by the look in your eyes I can tell that's not true. Just don't hurt her. It would be a shame to have to kill you. You're one of the few that I like." He said the last part with a laugh.

"You know Logan; soon you will know just how much you missed." I said as I looked at him. "You have two great daughters. Now you just need to be the father they need." I said as I got up. "Oh and don't worry about Emma. She doesn't feel the same way." I walked out after that.


	5. Chapter 5

_I fell in love. Yes, me the unlovable animal fell in love. And I tell by the look in her eyes she loves me too. Moments like this are what I live for. I sit across from her and with out any words she lets me know everything. Her green eyes stare at me. Like their reading my soul. She moves closer to me. I wrap my arms around her and pull her into my chest. Everything is perfect. She whispers softly "I love you." I just sat there. Trying to make sure this moment stays embedded in my mind. "You wanna know why?" She asked._

_ "Sure." I said quietly._

_ "You've the only one that gets me. You make me speechless. You made me believe that I didn't have to be alone. You make me want to kiss you in the rain. Around you its like magic. And that's why I love you." All I could do is smile._

_ "I love you too." I whispered into her hair. "Forever and always."_

_ "Forever and Always." She repeated as she closed her eyes._

Memories like that have a way of bringing me down. I look to see that she isn't here anymore. I feel like she is still here. I picture her everywhere I go. But, she isn't there. I close me eyes and see her. I don't want to open them. But, I have to. I have to keep moving on...living. I have to be there for the girls. I keep a picture of her on the nightstand by my bed. Mornings like this, I pick it up to take a better look. I stare at my one true love. The way she is frozen for ever in my head. "Forever and Always." I whisper as I try to block my tears. Some times I can even hear her say it back. I'm crazy. Crazy in love with her.

Yet, I find it hard to move on with life with her mini-me right in front of my eyes. Not that I don't love Emma, but she is just so much like her mother. So, on days like today when the pain is unbearable I try to watch from a far. So, here I stand looking out my window. Watching as Emma and Mason sat in the yard. Talking. Laughing. He really is making it hard for me. The whole parenting thing is new to me and I haven't got to the chapter in my parenting book that tells you what to do when your daughter likes a guy and he likes her but they won't admit it. I will have to thank Kitty for that some day.

Kitty POV

_The institute was empty for the most part. Friday night, party night. Rogue stayed behind with me. Being a good friend she didn't want to leave me alone. Knowing that I would end up calling Lance and begging for another chance. "You're too good for him." She said as she sat down on the sofa. "He'll see that when no one wants him." _

_ "Trying to cheer me up are you?" I asked as I sat in the chair across from her._

_ "That's what best friends are for." She said. "We help you though the bad, so you can enjoy the good." I just smiled. "One day when you're a big time author, he'll come back and beg for your forgiveness. I can only hope that when that day comes many years from now you will kick him in the balls and laugh." That caused me to laugh. "Then I will know my job is done." Rogue was one of the few that understood my dream to be a writer. Just as I understood her hidden dream to be a business woman. Everyone else seems to think she wants to be a rebel hippie till she's ninety._

_ "Kick him in the nuts really?" I asked with a laugh._

_ "Give him the lesson he deserves and he'll never break your heart again." She said with a small laugh._

_ "Then maybe you should give Logan a dose of his own medicine once in awhile. Just leave. So, him that he isn't the only one who can." She just looked down. She had spent the past two days wondering where he ran off this time. "Maybe he'll realize just how good he's got it here." I said._

_ "Just maybe." She whispered as she stared at the floor. "Just maybe."_

Best friends. Wow, how things have changed since then. She would have killed me if she knew I married Lance. She would have killed him for cheating on me. Yet, she would be by my side the whole divorce. She would have helped me put my life back together. Hell, maybe then I really would have had the time to work on my writing career. Sometimes I wonder about her. If she had stayed what would have happened? What her wedding would have been like? If her and Logan would have got a place of their own? If they would have had more children? Little things like that tend to pick my brain.

Some days as I look at Emma, I can't help to think that she will live out the life that Rogue should have. And this time I'll be around to see everything play out. And no one knows what is to come. Maybe she'll get married. Maybe she'll shock the world. Who knows what will happen. Life is an unpredictable game. You never know what will happen next.

"Kitty, you ready?" Lindsey asked as she walked into the living room. I told her I would hem her dress for the homecoming dance this Saturday. She stood in the doorway of the living room. I didn't see the problem with her dress now that I see her in it, but it's what she wants.

"Yeah, here stand on the table." I said as I went to grab my sewing box from the corner. "Okay, now show me where you want it." I said as I looked at the dress. She pulled it up to right above her knee.

"Does that look good?" She asked.

"Perfect." I said as I pinned it. I started to work. "Are you going with Mike?" I asked.

"Yeah." She answered quietly.

"That's nice." I said softly.

"I think Mason is planning on asking Emma. He was talking about it last night. He's scared she'll reject him." She said softly ask the door bell rang. I saw one of the students run and get it.

"Your father will love that." I replied with a laugh. Then Laura's Fiancée, Jason walked in.

"Have you seen Laura?" He asked as he stood in the doorway.

"Backyard." Lindsey answered almost immediately.

Laura POV

I sat on the back porch, watching Storm and Beast cover the pool like they did every October. I could see Emma and Mason sitting on the other side of the yard. They were sitting on a blanket and seemed to be doing their homework. Or let me put it this way they had their books spread out with them. Of course they also had an old boom box.

I was working on a drawing I start the night before. Just passing time. Enjoying the peace. The drama had finally calmed down around here. It only took a month. "Laura." I heard Jason's voice from behind me. I turned around to see him standing in the doorway. He walks over to me and looks over my shoulder at my drawing. "Dream dress?" He asked. Looking at the picture of a woman standing in a wedding dress alone in a garden.

"No, it's supposed to be Rogue." I answered softly.

"Oh, well you ready. I don't think this wedding planner guy will like if we are late." He said.

"Yeah." I said as I stood up.

Mason POV

Homework. It sucks. Emma came up with this idea to do homework outside. So, here we sit in the middle of the backyard wrapped up in the wonderful world of chemistry. "Done." Emma said as she closed her book and placed it beside her.

"How are you already done?" I asked as I looked at her. She was beautiful like always. But, today was different. She wasn't dressed the way she usually is. She was wearing one of her mother's dress. Pink with white poke-a-dots.

"I told you I already took this class." She replied softly as I closed my book.

"Well, I give up for now." I said as I practically threw my chemistry book. I looked at the CD player I thought to bring out here and remembered that I had something to give Emma. I reached over to my book bag and pulled out a CD. "Here." I said as I handed it to her.

"Emma's playlist." She read off what I had scribbled on it with a permanent marker. Then looked up at me with a puzzled face.

"It's a mix CD, I made for you." I said as I took it and placed it in the CD player. The first song played it was a song by Poison. A personal favorite and I noticed she had one of their CD's one her night stand. She just got up. She danced around as she sang along I couldn't help to laugh.

"Come on dance with me." She said as she continued to dance. I couldn't say no so I got up and danced with her. Then the song changed. This was the song. The song that would give me the courage I need to ask her to the dance. "The bar song?" She asked with a shocked tone.

"Best song in the world." I said with a smile.

"Now why do you say that?" She asked as we danced.

"Because every time I hear it I think of you." I answered she just stared into my eyes. "I think of you singing in the cabin. I think of how special that night was." She just smiled.

"And the band played song's that we'd never heard." She sang along with the music. I couldn't help but to smile. "But we danced anyway" She sang.

"So…" I said as I felt my fear come back up. "I was wondering if you would go to the Homecoming dance with me. I know it's late to be asking, with the dance being on Saturday. But…"

"Are you asking me to go with you as date or a friend?" She asked softly.

"A date." I answered weakly.

"Then of course I'll go with you." She replied. "But, you get to tell Logan." She said as she looked up at him.

"Great, that will be fun."

Laura POV

"So, do we have to go in?" Jason asked as we pulled into the parking lot. I looked at the office of our wedding planner.

"Only if you want to get married." I said as I opened the car door.

"You got those sketches you made?" He asked as we walk towards the door.

"You think I would forget my vision for the wedding?" I asked as I patted my purse which held my sketch book.

"Right." He said as he rolled his eyes and held the door open for me. Of course Michael, the wedding planner, was waiting at a table in the front room for us.

"Laura, it's nice to see you again." He said as he stood up. "And this must be Jason."

"Nice to meet you." Jason said as we sat down.

"Okay to start off with, why don't you tell me how you met?" Michael asked. This was the first time we were sitting down to actually talk about the wedding, before we just talked about him and his services.

"We met in high school." I answered softly.

"High school sweet hearts…love it." Michael said. "Tell me more."

"We had AP English together junior year." Jason said. "And after one day I already loved her."

"It took him half the semester to finally ask me out." I added on.

"I was a shy nerd and well Laura was a little more than outgoing." Jason said.

"But, we made the perfect couple." I replied.

"Okay then, theme. Do you have any ideas?" Michael asked. I just reached in my purse and pulled out my sketch pad.

"A few." I said as I opened the book and handed it to him.

Kurt POV

I hate when I have to try to teach teenagers when their minds are clearly stuck on something else. This week it is homecoming. "Come on! It's a simple training exercise!" I yelled as my team failed miserably. "Come on Sanders! Blast it!" Luckily there are a few students putting their all into it. Emma was one of them. She is really adjusting well. "Emma help out Sanders!" I shout out. Emma just looked at me puzzled. "The lift!" I watch as things go more down hill. After a half an hour I couldn't take it anymore. I was so fucking happy to be out of that mess.

"Kurt, I think you might be expecting too much. They aren't fighters. They aren't X-men. They are students. They need guidance, not criticism." Storm said as she followed me down the hallway.

"How can they ever be if we don't push them? Storm they need to be taught. They also need to actually try." I said as I continued to walk.

"You're sounding like Logan now. Remember how you hated training with him? That's how those children feel about you. Just lighten up a bit."

Mason's POV

"I think Kurt's trying to kill me." Emma said as she sat down next to me. We were in my room. The best place to hide after a killer training secession. That is mostly because I had the room all to myself, so there is no annoyance around.

"I doubt it. He actually likes you. I don't know what is stressing him out like this." I said as I pulled her back so we both where lying on our backs.

"So you talk to Logan yet?" She asked as she looked at the ceiling.

"Not yet. He seems to be having a bad day. After school tomorrow for sure." I answered.

"Just don't chicken out on me." She said.

"I won't." I said as I put my arm around her. "By the way what are we?" I asked.

"I don't know." She answered.

"Well, would you take offence to me saying you're my girlfriend?"

"Only if I'm actually not."

"Will you be my girlfriend?"

"We haven't actually gone on a date though." She said.

"Yes we have. We went to Louie's. We even had our first kiss."

"I don't think that counts."

"Sure it does." I said as I leaned closer to her.

"That was like a month ago."

"So, we spent everyday after together."

"I guess your right. Plus according to Jon half the band already thinks we are dating." She said.

"So, you'll be my girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yes." She said.

"Hand holding, hugs, kisses, the whole package right?" I asked.

"I guess." She said. That trigged me to automatically place my lips on hers. This kiss was even better to our first. I spent the next hour or so just looking at her. Trust me it was like looking at an angel, but she looks like that every day. "It's time for me to go to bed." She said as she looked at the clock.

"Okay then, can I have a goodnight kiss?" She didn't say anything. She just leaned down and quickly brushed her lips against me.

"Night." She said as she walked out.

Logan POV

Kitty really shouldn't leave her scrapbooks just lying around. I am trying to make today better than yesterday. I actually came out of my room today. Ate breakfast with my daughters and watched them leave. Of course, before leaving Emma practically pounded it into my head that the percussion had practice tonight and she won't be home till four. It's not like I would go crazy if she didn't come home right away. Okay, never mind I see her point now. I would be the one to track her down by three, but that's why I am going out today and getting her a cell phone. As soon as I stop looking at these pictures. It's just hard because I really miss Rogue.

"Those were the days, but I guess you already know that my friend." I look up to see Hank.

"Nothing is right anymore. Rogue and Jean are gone. Charles is living it up on another planet. What I would give to go back." I said as I ran my finger over a picture of Rogue and me on my bike.

"We have new adventures though. We have to move on."

"Your right I have enough problems right now. I have a teenage daughter. I don't know what to do with her. The parenting books Kitty gave me aren't helping. I don't know anything about being a parent. Laura's getting married. Little Laura is getting married."

"She's not little anymore Logan. She's a grown woman." He paused for a minute. "And don't worry about Emma. She seems to be a very strong and grounded girl. Just like her mother."

"I see that, but he isn't much help."

"You and Kurt need to stop. There is nothing wrong with their relationship. Why do you have to make a mountain out of a molehill?" I think he has been spending too much time with Storm. He is starting to sound like her.

"I'm not so much against them. I just confused about what to say to her when they are both too damn shy to ask the other one out."

"You'll get better at this. Don't worry." He said. "Now when your out today can you pick up a few things for me?" He asked as he handed me a list.

"Sure."

Emma POV

I used to like school, but this place sucks. I have taken half the classes that have I have already taken. The band here is crap. The band teacher just yells. How does he expect us to get better? Anyways, band practice is almost over. Just a little longer.

After band practice I practically ran to my car. All I want to do is go home. So, I drive. I was so happy to walk though the front door. Then I saw Logan and Mason in the living room and boy did Logan look mad. I tried to walk passed without being noticed, but that failed.

"Emma, come in here." Logan said calmly. I just walked into the room and stood by the door fame. Logan just looked at me and then tossed me something. It wasn't till I caught it that I realized what it was, a cell phone. He got up and walked toward me. "Your mom has a few dresses up in the attic. There's this yellow one that you would look great in." He said softly. He was glassy eyed as he hugged me and then walked passed me.

"I take it that went well." I said as Mason stood up.

"That was the most terrifying thing I ever had to do." He said as he walked over to me. "That just should tell you how much I care." He said as he hugged me. I just looked at him and smiled.

Laura POV

I walked into the house to find Logan sitting in the living room. He just stared at the wall.

"What's going on?" I asked as I sat down on the sofa.

"Emma has a boyfriend. Mason came in here and asked for my permission. I just got her and I'm already losing her."

"It's not really losing her. After all her and Mason were something before you came here. What they were I am not sure." I said.

"Still."

Lindsey POV

"So, Mr. Henry is in charge of the music again." I said to Mason even though he didn't really seem to care as he sat beside Emma. He was wrapped up in her.

"And I like his music choices." He said. Of course he did. My brother the eighties freak.

"Whatever." I replied.

"What do you care anyway, all that matters anyway is that you get your crown. Little Miss. Homecoming Queen." He said with a bitter tone.

"Nice to know you think so much of me." I replied.

"He's just jealous. Secretly he wants to be the one to get the crown." Emma said with a laugh.

"Trust me you can have that pointless piece of plastic, but from what I heard from the guys in band you might have some competition." He said as he looked at Emma.

"Yeah, right." Emma said with a laugh. "You'll win for sure." She said, but I had to think that Mason might be right. The guys at school do worship Emma because she is hot. Oh well, its just plastic.


	6. Chapter 6

"Finish it." I commanded.

"And Logan will be mine?" He asked.

"Yes, just hold up your end."

"Yes boss."

Logan POV

Saturday is here already. It's hard to believe. I have spent most of the day sitting in the living room with Kurt. That is mostly because Kitty and Laura swore they would kill us if we got in the way. It was a mad house upstairs girls running around like turkeys with their heads cut off.

"Either of you know how to tie a tie?" One of the younger boys asked as he stood in the doorway. I just stood up and walked over to him.

"This is a skill you need to learn, boy." I said as I tied the darn tie.

"Kurt get Mason your yellow tie!" Kitty screamed from the top of the stairs.

"Coming dear." Kurt said as he got up. I never realized how bad she had him whipped.

"There you go kid." I said as I started to walk away. I sat down.

"Not that one! The one I got you for Christmas!" Kitty yelled. God she needs a major happy pill right now. About an hour later Laura ran down the stairs.

"Logan get in here." She said. Then as I walked toward her she threw my camera at me. Then Mason and Kitty ran down the stairs at record speed. "Okay Emma come on down!" Laura yelled as Kitty and she got their cameras ready. I saw my daughter walk down those stairs. She looked just like her mother in that strapless yellow dress.

"You look beautiful." I told her as cameras flashed. I saw Mason's face light up when he saw her. I know he loves her. It's in the eyes. I stood in the corner as Emma and Mason exchanged those weird flower things. Cameras flashed as they smiled. "Umm…Emma can you come here for a second." I asked. I pulled a small jewelry box out of my pocket. "I got you something." I said as I open the box and pulled out a little heart shaped locket.

"Logan you did have to." She said as I fastened it around her neck.

"It's what fathers do." I said as I looked at her. "Now go have fun." I said.

"Not yet. Laura get over there with them." Kitty said before she started to snap pictures again. "We needed a family picture." She said as the kids walked out.

Beast POV

I sat at my desk looking though the files I was able to get a hold of from Rogue's murder. Right now I was reviewing the autopsy report.

"What has you so focused?" Ororo asked as she walked up behind me.

"Do these marks look formilar?" I asked as I showed her a picture showing no sign of who it was.

"Claw marks. From a animal most likely." She said.

"Not an animal." I said. "A mutant."

"Sabretooth."

"I do believe so."

"What is this for?"

"That's Rogue."

Mason POV

"Come on Mason." Emma said as she led me out to the dance floor. She was beautiful like always. I watched her and Lindsey dance to Joan Jett's famous "I Love Rock & Roll." Emma singing along the whole time.

"Dude you are so lucky." One of the guys from band said as he walked up to me.

"Why?"

"She's hot." He said as Emma came up to me.

"Please dance." She said.

"Sorry dude can't chat." I told the guy as I started to dance with Emma.

"You two are so cute." Lindsey said. Things were good. For the moment.

Kitty POV

I sat peacefully in the living waiting for the children to get home, when I heard a knock on the door. I opened the door to find Wanda. "Wanda what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I need to talk to the professor." She said. That shows how much she has kept up with us.

"He doesn't live here anymore." I said.

"Then who's in charge?" She asked.

"I am."

"My father has got his team back together. They are after Logan." Wanda said.

"Come in." I said.

"They are planning to attack tonight." Wanda said.

"Do you know why?" I asked.

"No, I only heard the last part of their conversation." She said as we walked to the planning room. I called everyone down there to talk.

Mason POV

Something was wrong. Emma and Lindsey went to the restroom ten minutes ago and still aren't back. I walked into the hallway and saw Lindsey beaten and unconscious on the floor of the hallway. Emma was no where to be found. "HELP!"

Logan POV

We were planning to stop an attack on us, when the phone rang. It was the school. There was some sort of attack. Lindsey was on her way to the hospital and Emma was no where to be found.

"What the hell is your deal Maximoff?" I asked the dark haired woman in front of me.

"I didn't know that was part of their plan. I swear." She said.

"Where are they going?"

"I don't know."

"This is my daughter's life on the line, so tell me!" I yelled as my claws sat near her neck.

"Canada. They have a base set up there. In the mountains." I started to walk out. "Logan they were on a mission to kill. I doubt she'll be with them."


	7. Chapter 7

_She was there. Her brown hair pinned up. She was wearing a beautiful lose fitting white dress. "Your sister is sure something." She said as she looked at a book she held. "I missed so much with her." She said as she looked up at me. _

_ "Mama?" I said as I reached out to touch her. She was real. I felt the softness of her skin. _

_ "Baby girl. I missed you." She said as she wrapped me in her arms. "But, you need to go back."_

_ "What?" I asked. _

_ "You need to go back. You are the life in that place right now. I can't take that away from them." She said as she released me. "You are destined to do great things my child." I found myself crying. This was the closer I waited months for. She took a hair comb out of her hair. "Give this to your sister." She said as she placed it in my hand. "I was supposed to wear it on my wedding day. I want her to wear it on hers." She just smiled at me as I felt my eyes tear up. "Don't cry. I will be around. I will be the rain on your window. The sun in your hair. I will be watching you. I want to see you shine." She said as she let go of my hand. "Tell your father that I will be waiting for him. I want him to know that my heart will always be his. But, make sure you tell him I am in know hurry. I have waited this long for forever; a couple more decades will seem like nothing." _

_ "I love you, Mama." I said as I looked at her._

_ "Love you too, baby girl. Now go show the world how special you really are." She said as she started to fade away. "It's never goodbye." She said before she disappeared._

I woke up to the beeping of machines and the sound of crying. I looked around the room and Mason was the only person in the rom. "Don't cry babe." I said as I looked at him. He was standing over me in no time.

"You're awake." He said as he touched my face. "You had me so worried. I thought I was going to lose you." I could see his pain in his eyes.

"You're not getting rid of me so soon." I said as I tried to lift up but a IV pulled my back down. "I guess I am pretty messed up."

"You could say that, but in my eyes you are always going to be perfect. But, can we make sure prom doesn't end this way." He said as he leaned down as kissed my check.

"Trust me I didn't plan this." I said as I looked down at my feet. I noticed one was in a cast so was one of my arms.

"They found you in an alley. Whoever did this left you to die there?" Mason said as he looked at me. "You have been out for over a week."

"How is Lindsey?" I asked.

"She has a couple of broken ribs and some bruises. Nothing as bad as you." He said as he stared into my eyes. I felt myself falling in love with him all over again.

"Where is Logan?" I asked.

"He went to Canada. He thinks he is going to find the person who did this." He answered as he brushed my hair back. "Kurt and Scott are with him. Don't worry."

"He's coming back right? I have something I need to tell him." I asked.

"Yes. Laura is outside. I am sure she wants to see you." He said.

"Get her please." I replied. I watched as he left the room and then returned with Laura and a nurse.

"How are you feeling?" Laura asked as she sat next to my bed.

"Fine. I don't really feel anything." I answered.

"It's the meds." The nurse said.

"Don't scare me like that kid." Laura said as she looked at me. "I can't lose you yet. I haven't got to spend that much time with my baby sister."

"You're stuck with me for a long time." I said as I looked at her. I wanted to tell her about Mama, but how do you tell your sister you talked to your dead mother. "I want to talk to Logan. Can you call him for me?" I asked her.

"Yeah, I will." She said.

Logan POV

So far this was a dead end. We have looked everywhere and haven't found one sign of activity. We were camped at another motel that we came across on the highway when I got the call. "Dad." Laura's voice said. She hardly ever called me dad. This was something big I knew that. "Emma is awake and she wants to see you. Please come home." She said softly.

"I'll be there by the morning." I said as I hung up the phone. "Let's go." I said to Scott and Kurt who were sitting around doing nothing.

"Why?" Kurt asked.

"My daughter is asking for me." I answered as I pushed him out the door.

Laura POV

I don't know how he did it or why, but Logan was there at the hospital's front desk when I got there. "She's this way." I told him as I led him to the room. I watched form the doors window while he watched her sleep for a hour.

"He's changing for you two." Jason said as he wrapped his arms around me. "I never thought he would."

"Me either." I replied as I watched him.

Logan POV

It seemed like a life time passed before Emma woke up. She looked so pitiful in that bed. "Logan?" She questioned as she opened her eyes.

"I am here." I said as I moved closer to her.

"She said she was waiting for you." She whispered.

"Who?" I asked her.

"Mama." She answered softly. "She'll be waiting for you, but take your time." She said.

"How do you know?" I asked her.

"She told me." She answered before her eyes closed on me again. I looked at her and knew that I made the right decision. It almost felt as if her mother was standing over my shoulder smiling down at me. I felt her here with us. I believe every word that Emma said.

Emma POV

I looked at my family as they stood around me. Logan and Laura my birth family and Mason my chosen family. Their faces look horrified as the doctor explain that I would be in a wheel chair and that they weren't sure if I would ever walk again due to the damage. I wasn't worried I looked him right in the eye and said "I don't care what your tests say. I will walk at graduation." They all just looked at me. Not knowing how serious I was, but that just means they don't know me that well.

"I want to go home." I told them.

"We want to keep you a couple more days." The doctor said as he looked at me.

"Two days. Then I go home." I said as I looked him dead in his eyes. I watched him walk out then I looked at Laura. "I want to talk to you alone." I told her. I watched as the boys walked out.

"What is it Emma?" She asked.

"I want you to bring all your wedding stuff tomorrow. We have to keep on schedule." I told her.

"We are postponing the wedding." She said.

"Why?" I asked her.

"My baby sister is in the hospital." She answered.

"No, we continue with the original plan. Don't worry so much about me." I told her.

"I want to look at books with dresses in them. We need to find you a pretty dress. Unless you want to wear mamas." I told her.

"I couldn't do that. Not after the disaster that dress saw the first time it was worn." She said with a small smile.

"I talked to Jason. If you are wondering why I am calling you out." I told her.

"How come you are so strong?" She asked as she moved the hair out of my face.

"One of us has to be." I told her.


	8. Chapter 8

Logan POV

It's so weird for me to look at my daughter in that damn chair. She is so strong and I don't understand how she can be. I watched as Mason carried her up the front stairs in his arms and she didn't seem any different then the girl who walked out these doors over a week ago. "I am so happy to be home." She said as Mason placed her in her wheel chair. I wanted to cry, but I didn't let myself. If she was going to be strong, then I was going to fake it. "Laura I need you to come upstairs with me." She said as she wheeled herself towards the elevator. I watched as the girls left then Orro walked over to me.

"Charles is coming for a visit soon. He is in for a surprise." She said as she looked at me.

"I guess so." I said as Mason walked upstairs.

"They are gone you don't have to act so cool." She said as she hugged me.

"She looks horrible." I said as I let a tear fall. "How did I let this happen?"

"It's not your fault." She said as she looked at me. "Hank wanted to talk to you." She said as she let go.

Emma POV

I knew where that hair pin had to be. I had spent the last three days thinking about it. So, I had Laura come up to my room. I went over to a small box by my bed there was two jewelry boxes in it. I picked up the longer one and handed it to you. "Mamma wanted you to have it." I told her.

"How did you know about this?" She asked as she opened the box.

"I saw it in a dream." I told her as I watched her sit down on my bed. It looked like she was crying. "Logan gave it to her for her eighteenth birthday. It meant so much to her."

"Just like you." I said as I let myself fly over to her. I sat by her.

"You're the best little sister ever." She said as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Well you make it easy to be." I said as I hugged. "And her dress is here if you change your mind." I said as I looked at her.

"No I think I will leave it for you." She said with a smile.

"Maybe you should try it on." I suggested when there was a knock at the door. "Come in." I said as I looked at the shut door.

"Am I interrupting some special moment?" Mason asked as he walked in.

"No." Laura said as she moved over so he could sit next to me. "You too are such a cute couple." She said as she looked at us.

"Umm…thanks." I said as Mason wrapped his arms around me.

"I want to draw you two. Would you let me?" She asked.

"Sure." I answered.

"Okay we'll do it tomorrow after school. I would just need a sample picture you won't have to sit still for hours." She said as she got up. I watched as she walked out.

"She means well…I think." I told him as I let myself fall back. He did the same.

"Babe, I love you." He said as he moved my hair out of my face. He never said that before.

"Good because I love you." I said with a smile as he sat up and leaned over to kiss me.

Logan POV

I watched as Hank moved around the lab for a minute. "Ah Logan I have been meaning to see you." He said as he looked up at me. He went over to his desk and grabbed a folder.

"What is that?" I asked.

"The reports I requested from Mississippi." He answered. "After reviewing them I have a discovery I wanted to share with you." He said as he pulled out a picture. I felt sick knowing I was looking at my Rogue.

"Can you spit it out already?" I asked.

"Logan I have reason to believe Rogue was killed by Sabertooth." He said.

"My brother killed her." I said as I looked down at the floor. "The love of my life was killed by Sabertooth." I said. "Do you know why?" I asked.

"I believe there is some plan to get you to come to them." He said. "Especially after what happened to Emma. They didn't want her to be found alive."

"What do I do?" I asked.

"Don't go looking for a fight that is what they want." He said as he turned around. "It's a miracle she survived Logan. Don't forget it."

Kitty POV

I looked at Kurt as he placed the dinner dishes in the cabinet. "Things keep getting crazier." I said as I turned to face the window.

"It's just a reminder not to think everything will stay happy." He said. "Life changes in a minute, sometimes we forget it." He said.

"I thought we were going to lose her." I told him.

"Well, I have to say one thing. I was wrong. I don't Emma would recover if it wasn't for Mason. Maybe they are good for each other." He said as he wrapped his arms around me.

"This is a first my husband admitting he was wrong." I said with a laugh. "I think I need to get this on video." I said as he pulled me close.

"I love you." He said as he held me there.

"Good. I don't plan on going through another divorce." I said as I looked in his eyes.


	9. Chapter 9

Logan POV

It's hard to believe how fast time passes when you're living for the present instead of the past. I can hardly believe that I am getting ready for my daughter's wedding rehearsal dinner. It doesn't seem right. It feels like she should still be getting ready for prom. Yet, in no time I will be going through that experience with sweet little Emma. I just hope that she can will herself to walk by then. She has to be able to, if she has any of her mother in her she will be able to. I pray everyday for her. It seems weird, I know. But, seeing my daughter in a wheel chair got my ass to go to church for the first time ever.

"Logan…can you help me." Mason said as he knocked on the door. I opened the door as soon as I could reach it.

"Let me guess tie problems." I said as I looked at him.

"Yeah, my mom usually helps me but she is helping Emma get dressed." Mason said as he handed me his orange tie. Don't ask me why Laura had chosen orange as her wedding color, but she did.

"Hold still kid." I told him as I tie the stupid tie.

"Sorry I get nervous when the guy with metal claws is so close to my throat." He said with a laugh.

"Understandable. Why is this thing so fancy anyways?" I asked as I backed up and looked at the tie.

"Jason's dad is a high class lawyer. He is loaded." Mason answered as he looked in the mirror. "Thanks for helping me."

"No, problem kid." I said as I looked at him. I thought about how I could be going through this in a couple years with him and Emma. I know those two will make it. They complete each other.

"Why are you looking at me like I am the one taking your daughter away?" He asked as he looked at me.

"In a way you are. Emma was crazy about you before I got here. You mean so much to her. You too are so close. So, she seems farther away from me than Laura." I said as I looked at him.

"They love you. You have a special place in both their hearts. No one can replace you. Trust me Emma has made that clear. She is so happy to have a father. So, is Laura. So, just enjoy every moment you get with them." He said as he walked towards the door.

"What are you Dr. Phil?" I asked him as he walked out.

"No, I am Mr. Reason." He said with a laugh. I worry about that kid sometimes.

Emma POV

I looked down the main staircase almost in a dream state. I had been preparing for this in private for months. I would hold on to the furniture from the bed to the closet. Finally I think am ready. I find myself grabbing for the railing. I was standing there looking down. I closed my eyes and hoped I could make it to the end. I started to take that first step and I heard Blue's voice. "What are you doing, Emma?" I know she said it loud enough that people came out to look.

"I am going to walk down these stairs." I told her. I looked down at the bottom of the stairs again and saw Logan and Mason standing there.

"Take my arm and let me help you." She said as she held out her arm. I felt tears run down my face.

"Thank you." I said as we took the first step.

Mason POV

I was sitting in the living room waiting for everyone to get ready with Logan, when we heard a noise. Logan got up and checked to see what it was then he said "You will want to see this." When I walked out to the front room, I saw Emma at the top of the stairs. She was standing there at the top with my sister. She looked like an angel dressed in her strapless orange dress. She had her hair down so as she took that first step it moved back. I felt myself moving forward I wanted to help her, but Logan just blocked me. "She needs to do this her way." He said as he looked up at her. I never seen Logan cry out of joy, but when I looked over at him through my tears he was crying harder than me. "Come on baby girl, you got this." He whispered when she stopped in the middle. We all had waited for so long for this moment. It was a miracle to see her do this. I watched as she slowly walked down the stairs one hand on the rail the other clinging to my sister. She is far from marching again, but this was the start she needed. I walked to the end of the stair case to meet her.

"Don't cry baby." She said as I wrapped her in my arms. I felt her holding on to me. I felt her tears falling on my dress shirt.

"I am so happy for you." I said as I looked in her eyes. "I love you." I told her.

"I love you." She said back as she moved her face closer to kiss me. "You better be able to catch me if I fall tomorrow."

"I am never going to let go of you." I said as I looked at her angel face. "You will never fall again when you're with me." I said as I kissed her head. Next thing I know I hear a squeal from upstairs. I look up and see Laura.

Laura POV

I couldn't believe what I saw. Emma was down stairs standing in Mason's arms. Her chair however was at the top of the stairs. I knew what must have happened so I found my self squealing "Oh my god! Oh my god!" as I kicked my heels off. Then I ran like hell to the bottom of the steps. "Why did you let me miss this?" I said as I pushed Logan aside.

"We didn't know she was going to do this." He said as he looked at me.

"I am so proud of you." I said to my sister as I felt the first tear fall. "I knew you had it in you."

"Mason let me sit down with my sister." She said as she looked at the steps. I saw Mason help her down and I sat next to her. I gave her a big hug. "Sorry for ruining today."

"What are you talking about?" I asked. "You made everything so much better." I said as I looked at her.

"You're the best sister I could ever have." She told me.

"Ditto." I said causing her to laugh at me.

"What is taking so long? We are going to be late." Jason said as he came in through the front door.

"This is more important." I said as I looked at my sister.


End file.
